A Pokemon World
by Harou
Summary: A story which looks at the many views and beliefs in the pokemon world.  The story is about one of the many characters set in a city filled with students from all over.  The beginning of a thousand stories begins with a single step of this one person.
1. Prologue

This is a story set in the pokemon world.

However the world is seen at a different angle, a more realistic point of view.

The story is about one of the many characters set in this world.

The beginning of a thousand stories begins with a single step of one person.

That story will start here.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Prologue <strong>__**- From His View - **__**The Legendary Hero**_

* * *

><p>"Gah! What? Why me! Why is it always me?"<p>

Despite knowing that his constant yelling is attracting more and more attention from the passerbyers, the boy realises it's making it easier for his pursuers to find him easily, in a large city like this, there isn't many places without people wandering around, even at late times.

A random trainer called out to him.

"Hey, you? There he is! The legendary hero!"

It just so happens that one of the passerbyers were one of many trainers that wanted to find him, to find and battle Hiroshi Yuudai, the [Legendary Hero] that everyone was after for this day only.

The [Legendary Hero] title is part of a system built into this highly advance city, a once a year chance of being able to live in a higher class section of the city where only the best/rich trainers and students are placed.

In this one day event a random student is selected out of the hundreds that live in the city and is given this title for the day, from there anyone who beats the [Legendary Hero] in a Pokemon battle will get moved into the higher class section of the city, an area where only rich people can afford to stay.

Even if the [Legendary Hero] doesn't battle for the entire day which lasts until 10:00pm exact, they don't gain any kind of reward whatsoever afterwards.

"I even get anything from this fake title? Also I'm one of the weakest in the entire city."

This unfortunate student was selected to be the [Legendary Hero] for this day. The boys name is Hiroshi Yuudai, a 17 year old student trying his best to live a normal life despite having bad luck thrown at him from all angles of the city and such.

The date is August 15th, it's a Friday to be exact.

Out of all the unlucky days the boy has had, he considers this one to be worst so far, first reason is the whole [Legendary Hero] issue that the entire city is involved with and the other was that this particular day was the start of the school holidays for this boy and all of the students within the city.

_*** Huff * Huff ***_

"Hah, ah, how many are there?"

The boy, who looked like he has been running for hours, quickly shifted his head to the left to see how many trainers that were chasing him from behind.

Six.

There are a total of six trainers after him.

The first five people were part of a group he met earlier, they were delinquents that were loitering around outside a shop where Hiroshi happened to pass, once they realised who the boy was they started to chase after him.

However there was one person that stood out among the six, it was clear that person wasn't part of the five people group.

It was a girl with long blonde hair, this rather small girl had a body similar to a child and was wearing white female uniform which went down to the skirt, around her waist was a violet bow tied around her, she was also wearing red tights and had a red barrette on top of her head.

Because of the rich look and uniform, Hiroshi made out that she goes to Yasahirozen middle school which was an all-girls school built for the rich and high class trainers. In the city, schools are placed all over, it's mainly because most of the population of the city are students/trainers of many ages and the area is very large.

That small body of girl was outrunning the other five students without any effort at all, her long blonde hair went all the way down to her body and to the boy's surprise it wasn't getting in her way as she ran.

"I-I can't keep running like this, I don't even know how long I can keep this up..."

The boy was feeling weak, he had been running since the entire morning up until night which was 10:34am to the time now which is 9:37pm.

"Over 11 hours... it's almost 10:00pm it's mean it'll be curfew!"

The [Legendary Hero] event was an event that only lasted until 10:00pm when the day is 'officially' over, Hiroshi kept running, he had to get away, the only thought in his head was running, after the day is over he can get back to his usual life, this was something he would keep saying to himself over and over.

"GAH?"

The shout wasn't made from the unfortunate boy, but from one of the delinquents that were after him, the guy from behind simply fell onto the floor, like he fainted on the spot.

"AHHHH!"

Another shout came from another one of the delinquents at the back.

Hiroshi looked behind him, this time he realises where the cause of the shouts were coming from. It was from _her, _next to the small rich girl is something that resembles a cat running along side her, the fur of the creature was dark purple and it had a shining red gem on its head, that Pokemon was an Espeon the ESP Pokemon. Behind her on the ground are two of the delinquents which are currently unconscious, the cause? It was simple.

"GODDAMNIT!"

"ARGH!"

"WHY-?"

The last three guys fell onto the ground, now only one remained in the chase, the person who caused the delinquents to fall without any effort, the girl.

From Hiroshi's point of view, the girl is the one giving out the attack commands to her Espeon, it didn't matter what attack, it was obvious that the move was some kind of psychic attack, considering how there wasn't any physical contact between the girl and the group of delinquents that were affected.

"Gah? She's catching up!"

(I have to get away from her somehow.)

"_-hy?"_

From a distant the boy can hear a small voice slowly creeping up from behind him.

"WHY AREN'T ESPEONS PSYCHIC ATTACKS WORKING ON YOU!"

It was the girl who was shouting back at the boy, this seemed pretty unexpected as the girl looked like someone who wouldn't say these kinds of things.

"H-how am I supposed to know? Also you're not supposed to attack people with Pokemon anyway!"

"Sh-Shut UP! I'll make it so that your existence isn't even worth mentioning!"

"That's going too far! My existence has to be worth something, even if it's a small thing!"

Hiroshi Yuudai quickly took a left turn on the street into a dark alley. The area was still wide with a lot of space, the good thing was that no one was around here, and the bad thing was that he was still being chased.

He quickly looked left and right to see if there is another passage he can escape to, looking around he realises that he had hit a dead end, Hiroshi was now scratching the back of his head thinking about what to do next.

"Fu fu fu fu, I finally got you cornered."

That rich laugh came from behind the boy, he turns around to see the girl and her Espeon, and she had a malicious look on her face that was quite terrifying to make it a lot worse since the light was behind her shining towards him her face was a lot darker and so made it look a lot more eviler.

"W-wait a sec, you're already living in the higher class section of the city, why do you want to battle me? You know that you're not going to get anything beneficial at all?"

The girl let's out a sigh, the type of sigh you'd hear from a child that is fed up with a crappy video game that they're parents bought without knowing the contents of it.

"You don't get it do ya?"

"Er... Get what exactly?"

The girl let out a sigh again, this time it was louder and angrier than before.

"You really think I'd just sit here and let some bum take that title, it would only bring shame to the higher class sections of the city, I won't let a low class mongrel do as he pleased because he taken out someone as that's lower."

"You little! I can't be that low now can I?"

"Did you say 'you'? I have a name you know! It's Alexandra, Alexandra Ekaterina, rank 5."

That was a foreign name, meaning Alexandra isn't in this part of the country, in this city the students/trainers appear all over the globe, from Kanto all the way to Orre.

Suddenly Alexandra swung her arm to the left, in her hand was a pokeball, there wasn't much explaining as the boy knows what she is planning on doing next anyway.

"Shall battle now, it's just you and me right now?"

(I guess I have no choice then.)

"I know that already, ah well."

He turned and looked at her directly into her eyes, his eyes has nothing but burning passion flowing out of him, his eyes were serious, Hiroshi Yuudai was going to reveal his 'true' side.

"It seems you aren't as low class as I assumed."

"Go, Gengar."

A Dark purpled furred Pokemon appears out of the pokeball, it has a spiky fur-covered back, and deep red eyes, showing off a sinister grin which says that it wants trouble.

"I'll be kind enough to allow a low class prepare him for battle."

Hiroshi tightened his fist and stood directly in front of her, looking ready for what he plans on doing.

His 'true' self is about to be shown.

"Before you actually do anything I need to let you know something!"

"Are you planning on making a stingy remark? Know your place already you low class."

"The truth is..."

Alexandra raised an eyebrow, she really wasn't taking him seriously or for that matter, didn't care.

"If you plan on confessing to me here, do it somewhere else besides the dumpster, that way you can make it look like you put some effort in trying."

"I don't have any Pokemon."

"Eh?"

It suddenly went silent, the blonde haired girl's eyes widen at his comment, ominous felling was floating around, Alexandra who was frozen stiff at the comment the boy have made, shook off the shiver that went down her spine, and manages a reply.

"A-aha, well played, you had me for a second then! You can be quite the joker, Hahaha!"

Within a highly advanced city where people can study to become better trainers as well as get qualifications, there would be a very high chance that a student who isn't a delinquent wouldn't have a Pokemon.

Even the girl had a change of personality from hearing that comment, she now sound like a friend who just heard a really bad joke but is trying to play it off.

"I'm not joking."

This is Hiroshi's 'true self', who he is.

A perfectly normal student without a Pokemon.

Who just so happened to have been selected by chance to be the [Legendary Hero] for this one specific day.

"Uh... are you okay?"

Alexandra's face literally fell, the girl was staring at the floor, almost like a unused puppet, because of her height the boy wasn't able to see what face/emotion she was making, in fact, Hiroshi rather not want to know considering the current situation.

Her Gengar was pretty scared when it was staring at Alexandra, its height was just below hers so it can see the expression that the girl was making.

"W-well then! I'd better get going then! The time limit is almost up so the title of legendary hero will be gone and I can live life normally."

Hiroshi walked right pass Alexandra whilst trying to pull a sneaky smile which was obviously fake, he kept it up long enough so he can make his escape, she say anything back at him as he walked by.

"-yper beam."

Hiroshi turns around.

"Hm? Did you say something?"

The boy was sweating a lot even though he was trying to keep a ridiculously made poker face.

Alexandra spins around, she had a look in her eyes that had a killing intent aimed at Hiroshi, and then she swung her arm and points towards Hiroshi.

"Gengar, I said use hyper beam at that worthless mongrel!"

"Wha-!"

A Huge beam of light appear from Gengar's mouth, Alexandra didn't even faze from the attack being fired, she had given a look as if she had been betrayed, then again the unfortunate boy did cause her to misunderstand the current situation in numerous ways. There was no way for him to avoid, he couldn't even shout in time.

The attack fired directly at him, an attack like that could most likely kill someone or leave them crippled, there was no way to avoid an attack that was aimed at close ranged.

...

"!"

(...Impossible)

Alexandra had a very shocked looked in her eyes, what she had witness in front of her shouldn't have been possible, in any normal situation a person hit by that attack would have gotten seriously injured.

Things were different, very different from what was expected.

The beam seemed like it was 'negated', to be exact it was turned into dust right before her eyes as soon as the attack had made contact with the boy, simply put, the beam just faded away.

She looks over to the boy, he looked pale and had his arms covering over him, he stared blankly back at Alexandra who was dumfounded. Nothing but dust and smoke was floating around the area between the two students.

The boy wasn't hurt at all, not even a scratch was made on him. It looked like the attack never even managed to hit him.

"Hey! You could have killed me!"

"H-how are you not hurt!"

Alexandra was trying to remain cool, but seeing what just happened left her in a mix of panic and surprise.

"What pokemon did you use? That had to be 'Protect' was it not? No, that's not right... y-you shouldn't even be standing right in front of me like that!"

Hiroshi gave off a really loud sigh and a shrug then replies.

"It's pretty hard to explain but whenever Pokemon attack hits me, I don't feel anything, it just negates it, both physical and non-physical attacks. I really don't know how it works..."

"Don't give me crap you low-class idiot! That still would have been imposi-!"

_***DING *DONG *DING *DONG **_

Suddenly a large bell rang.

It was coming from one of the many large speakers that were place around the city, with it announcements, warnings and so on can made all over the city so that anytime, anywhere students will be able to hear it.

_*Attention, the legendary hero event is now over, it was concluded that no one was able to battle against Hiroshi Yuudai, these results mean that no one won this year, the time is now 10:00pm, please return to your dorm as advised.__*****_

The boy's eyes brighten up, jumps up and down waving his arms about and then stretches in relief.

"AH! I'm so glad! I can get some sleep now and get back to my normal life! Eh?"

Hiroshi then looks over at the confuse girl, despite all the running she did, she was still dumbfound and staring blankly at him, she put her Gengar back into the pokeball and changes her expression at Hiroshi with an irritated look.

"Hmpf!"

She swings her head to the right and pouts her cheeks.

"It's 10:00p.m. I'll be heading back now."

Hiroshi was confused at her actions.

"Umm..."

"Alexandra Ekaterina."

"Eh?"

"My name is Alexandra Ekaterina, I told you already I'm one of the few 5th rank trainers placed within the city, and I'm the 4th one. Don't you forget who I am. I've decided to keep my eye on you from now on, so expect more attacks flying your direction."

"Well then, my name is-"

"Oh my, did I ask for your name? No? Then leave, I'm well aware of whom you are, in fact I have many questions to ask you but now isn't the time, so leave."

"You litt-Damn! I have to get back now! "

After the boy ran off, Alexandra stayed behind, just standing there in the darkness that covered her.

"Can negate anything huh? We'll see about that."

That was the end of August 15, the school holidays and the legendary hero event, all other things that kept Hiroshi Yuudai's from relaxing, this was just another day of bad luck for the boy.

Silver City.

A technologically advanced city which is set north ahead of Kanto, if someone was to walk all the way from Kanto to get there it would take too long, the size of the city itself is the same as that of a small region like Johto.

This is the city place where Hiroshi Yuudai is set in, the city has huge walls placed around the large city to prevent intruders from getting into the city as well as preventing them to get out, the place holds over thousands of students which are also trainers from all over the globe.

The city was built to train students and pokemon, research is taken place there as well and so does the battles and studying.

The city has it's own ranking system where each student is set a rank out of 5, 0 being the lowest and 5 given to only a few people, it's known that there are a total of eight 5th rankers within the city whereas the rest of the students are set around rank 4 and below.

Alexandra Ekaterina is one of the eight 5th rank trainers out there and one of the best out of hundreds whereas Hiroshi Yuudai was the opposite he is a rank 0 for not having any pokemon on his team, the reason why? Because Hiroshi Yuudai carries a very unique power to negate ay kind of Pokemon attack that comes in contact with him, that includes making contact with a Pokemon physically.

People within the city don't think about religion much over there, everything is supported thanks to science. Silver city is around 25 years ahead of technology from the outside world and outmatches any other places like this one.

* * *

><p><em><strong>From Between the Story - 01:<strong>_

* * *

><p>The Land of Haven, a place not known to many people as it's not on the world map and spreads out far and wide, far away from that of any known region, the people live there in peace and solitude away from any dangers, olden buildings are placed across the area out in old Victorian styled buildings and is well looked after, the streets are empty as the area is covered in huge walls.<p>

The land of Haven isn't a village, a building, a city, it's a castle, and a long forgotten castle that has always and has been hidden with land spread out all over that has always and has been hidden from many people the castle is as large as a country, twice as large as the Sinnoh region.

In one of rooms on the higher planes of the castle is a man is sitting down at a desk sipping tea, his name is Isaac of the Pathway, no, it's not a title his actual name is "Isaac of the Pathway" he had a muscular body, and was wearing a white shirt with a blue stripe on it, he also had olden styled jeans with was the same blue colour as the blue stripe he was wearing. Next to him sleeping on the floor is an Umbreon, a Pokemon with a pure black body that is smooth and refined, the rings around the side on the ears, tail, legs and forehead are said to glow at night.

"Good day to you, Isaac."

A strange tall man wearing a green cloak appeared out of a room where Isaac was sitting by, he was showing a smile that looked like one that a clown would give at a carnival, the mans clothing looked out of place as the style is different from the ones Isaac was wearing, a pure green cloak that looked like something out of an RPG game.

Isaac placed the cup of tea he was sipping onto the table and looked directly at him, his eyes showed no emotion, however it was intimidating to say the least, the feel felt like two creatures from two different worlds communicating.

"Villard of the Frontway, please refer to me by my full name, it's out of place here and I take offence to that."

Villard of the Frontway was the name of the man in green; his smile was still showing as he simply chuckles at the comment that Isaac had just made.

"Now, I must apologise, I heard that almost all other customs outside the Haven refer to people by a single name, it's very, very different compared to over here."

"Villard of the Frontway, may I ask what you wanted to talk about with the Lord of the land?"

"The lord of the land is in charge of the religion and peace that is kept in the haven am I correct? He is also in charge of who leaves this place and who can get into this place, however that is not entirely true am I correct?"

"..."

Isaac of the Pathway kept silent, he knew where he was going with this.

"That's right, a certain someone got away, that girl, her chosen name is the [Knowledge of All]."

"Yes, I heard, she was held captive here and was placed under supervision by the princess and the prince, I also heard that the people from Fallcoast have been sent out to get the girl, however the person that was sent out hasn't returned yet and is far past the deadline."

Villard showed an even larger smile his face was pale making the overall look creepy and terrifying.

"And the best part, the [Knowledge of All] escaped in a near-impossible method! You've already read the reports already."

Villard who was just showing a huge smile, seemed excited, like he was about to explode in laughter, however despite the horrific look that was upon on his face he was serious as the man can be.

Isaac let out a small sigh and replies.

"If I can remember correctly the girl opened the gate herself, no one was around at the time to stop her and a ran away without anyone noticing, I don't even recall her having a pokemon to help her nor she had the strength to escape using the only gate in and out of the Haven, unless someone opened it up, but again it only opens up to the lords word."

Villard of the Frontway stopped smiling and got bored, he showed little care about those facts.

"Doesn't bother me either way, the main fact is that we have located her, I shall be leaving the Haven to bring back the girl."

Villard turns around towards the exit of the room, behind him was a Mightyena, its fur was a mix of both black and gray, it had triangular streak patterns below its eyes, which have yellow outline and a red iris on the inside, it showed no emotion, similar to Isaac but more of holding it back in.

"Are you going to bring Dante of the Sideway with you? Need help? Villard of the Frontway?"

"Pfft-HA! You kidding me!"

"I've requested from the Lord of the land that "I" myself of the five of us to go after the [Knowledge of All], her location is quite, how-do-you say, Unique? We don't need to bring anyone else from the God's Arms, one is more than enough.

"I see."

"I'll be off then, here's the map, I don't have any use of it anymore since I'll have someone from the Fallcoast faction accompanying me, even though God's Arms are one of the highest known factions throughout the entire Land, the small and petty factions such as Fallcoast are still fussy over how I do my job so I need an observer."

He threw a piece of crunched up paper at Isaac, inside it was a map of the world, and a certain location has been highlighted in red.

That location says "Silver City" north of Kanto.


	2. Chapter 01

_**Chapter 01 **__**- The First Day – **__**The 18**__**th**__** August**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Part 01:<strong>_

* * *

><p>August 18th, it's a Monday.<p>

Hiroshi Yuudai, who was apparently the "legendary hero" for a day, is known to have a very depressing life story, mainly due to his bad luck, even so he still tries to pull through regardless.

Three days ago it was known that the day was one of the worst possible days for this person, first being that it was his general unluckiness, and second being that this was the start of school holidays for him.

(However today just as worse than I thought it would, I get forced to take extra lessons on Mondays now since I'm apparently dumb as a brick, ignore that, I think I'm pretty smart, I just forget to give in homework or end up getting into trouble with delinquents and all other kinds of mischief, now to top it all off, I'm being hunted by a rich little girl who is after my head due to a situation that was triggered which wasn't even my fault.)

Hiroshi, currently bathing in his bad luck and in the boiling hot classroom is staring outside, ignoring the teacher that is currently trying to teach the class. It's natural for all of the students in the class to feel the same way, after all not everyone likes to be taught maths during the holidays during the summer, some people rather be battling than learning this which is most likely the main reason for the students in the classroom to be in this situation to begin with.

The day went on and suddenly it was 11:14 a.m. the bell rang for break before the final lesson which goes on until 2:00 p.m. Hiroshi had his head face down on the table and was trying to get some sleep until he was woken up.

"Yo! Hiro!"

Hiroshi looked up to see the face of someone, it was one of his friends, Kamachi Harland, he's just your stereotypical rank 1 trainer, the only difference is that he had pokemon, Hiroshi doesn't. He just a friend that Hiroshi would usually hang out with during times like this, but today he was more aimed towards sleeping rather than anything else.

"Hm? What's up man? I'm trying to sleep."

Kamachi then replies.

"Come on buddy, don't be like that! The sun is out and the future is bright! Smile for a bit man!"

He then goes on to say;

"Think about the positives, you've got the school almost empty, some nice looking girls might be wandering around still, and the lunch hall is empty."

(Should I ask what part of MY future is bright? And yeah, the sun is out, I can't believe this day and to top it all off I don't see myself getting back to my room so easily when I have some hunter after my head.)

This hunter who he was referring too was no other than Alexandra Ekaterina, the forth 5th rank trainer out of eight in the entire city, a lot of people would be scared if they were to placed where Hiroshi is, however this wasn't the case in his situation. He isn't really scared of her, from his point of view it was more of a girl wanting to play tag for a couple of hours then go home after leaving him exhausted.

(It's been three days since that day, she still at it, ahhh, I wish to have my normal life again, after all normal is great right? God if you do exist please give me some of that so-called-luck and brighten my future.)

*Ring* Ring* Ring*

"Hm? Ah, Kamachi your phone is ringing."

"Oh! So it is!"

Kamachi Harland who was clearly covered with happiness and luck didn't notice that his mobile phone was ringing, he quickly flicks it out then answers it.

"Hello? Ah... hm, kay I'll be there, how long? What? Really? Alright, bye."

(His tone of voice seemed serious, must be serious/)

"Sorry Hiro man, I've got to take my leave now, have to go deliver a message, nothing serious, I'll be late to the last lesson today, so I'll see you in class."

(Kamachi always seems to be busy, wonder what kind of job he has? Doesn't matter to me anyway. Since there is still free time, I'll go grab some lunch from the vending machines outside.)

The classroom was about two floors up from where the vending machines are. The school that he and many other students go to is called Kiyokata high school, the place is based around looking after and teaching students that are around rank 0's and 1's, a low class school.

The system works around like this, there are schools set all over the city, depending on your rank, depends on where you go.

Ranks 0's and 1's can't decide where to go they are placed automatically in a certain area this is done for safety reason to prevent arguments and fights from occurring.

The rank 2's to 3's are set in places where they allow rank 3's and 2's (they also have the choice at where to go) and 4's can choose where they can go, the only places that aren't allowed are the higher class places where the only way to get into that are things like being linked to a famous trainer, rich people can afford to pay to go there, and the "legendary hero" event which has already been explained. The ranks 5's are allowed to do as they please, they can go to schools if they want to or they can not, they can also decide where to go whether it's a low class place or a higher class one.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Part 02:<strong>_

* * *

><p>Hiroshi is currently on the first floor when he sees someone from the distance, it was a girl with long dark purple hair adorned with several bows, and she was shifting her head all over the place like she was confused, she had a single pokeball connected to a neck that was wrapped around her neck, she was also holding a school book with both her hands in front of her.<p>

(She seems lost, well it's pretty obvious she's lost if she acting like that, considering that there are only two classes on today, one where I am and the other next door, she must be in the one next door.)

Hiroshi casually walks up to her than says the following...

"Um, excuse me lass?"

"...!"

The girl shifted her head at the boy who was trying to talk to her, her eyes widen as she was surprised to see another student here.

"If you're looking for the classroom, you go up those steps to the next floor, after that you go left to see a sign which points out the room you're in, since there are two classes open today the doors would be open and should be pretty easy to spot the second you turn left from there."

"..."

The girl was quiet, it's probably due to her being one of those shy girls that don't go out much, regardless she took a deep breath then nodded her head almost like she is bowing and ran past him."

"ank you..."

The girl says as she ran past him, Hiroshi simply smiles and let's off a sigh of relief thanking the fact that she didn't misunderstand him as some guy who was trying to hit on her.

"Now then, back to the vending machine."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Part 03:<strong>_

* * *

><p>The boy walks out the main doors to see the bright clear sun, and started to walk towards the vending machine which was about a few metres away.<p>

"?"

Hiroshi's head shifted to the left, his eyes couldn't be fooled, for someone who tries his best to live cheap he couldn't avoid the look of that. From a distance on a bench not too far from him was a bench, on it was a lunchbox, it was transparent and inside it was a few sandwiches, no one was around, it was just him and the box that was emitting sound kind of meaning towards him, to him it was calling for him.

(This is destiny my friend, you and me, no one else is here and that means I'll finish you off)

In reality it was due to the fact that he was hungry and the cheap living ego kicked in.

He dashed, knowing that if someone saw him, they would misunderstand assuming that he is trying to steal someone's lunch (well technically he is), he didn't care, there was no one around, it would be impossible for something stranger to happen... then it happened.

A large blue arm from the corner swiped the lunch, Hiroshi showed a horrific look as the most unexpected thing to happen... actually happens.

It was a Snorlax, its character is mostly defined by its belly, where most of its food and fat is, the most strange part about the Snorlax is that this one didn't try to eat the lunch, rather it put the lunchbox into the a large bag that was on the Snorlax's back. Hiroshi was just showing a look that had mixed emotion him, many questions he kept asking himself as he witnesses all of this.

(W-what just happened now? No wait! Let's think this through, the Snorlax has a backpack so does that mean it's a student here? No! That's impossible, then why is it here? There isn't a trainer around that should have such a strong pokemon, screw it! If you're not going to eat that lunch then give it to me dammit!)

He ran at the Snorlax hoping that he would be able to jump and catch the lunch, in this situation it looked like something out of a comedy, the situation was pretty funny if put in a form of a comic.

"!"

Hiroshi stops and looks at his hands, he realised something.

(I... can't touch that pokemon, if I did then it would get hurt.)

This is because of his "power" His whole body can negate any kind of pokemon attack, it was shown when Alexandra fires a hyper beam at him. If he was to touch a Pokemon it would fire back and negate the Pokémon's physical touch, which as a result will end up hurting the pokemon, if he threw a punch at that Snorlax, it would send the Snorlax flying and he doesn't want that, even if he was messing around.

"You win, I assume that lunch was yours?"

He was referring to the Snorlax who was simply staring at Hiroshi who was showing off a bittersweet smile.

"OH! The irony!"

A voice of a guy came from behind Hiroshi, he shifted around, there was a guy with both his arms at the vending machine, and he had a poke belt with black and white chequers on it and wristbands with the same pattern.

"After she explained in detail on how to work this machine! I still can't get it to work! I've failed you my sister, sorry for making it hard for you. This was the first time I went up against this kind of machine."

He shifted his head to the left to see Hiroshi showing a surprised look.

"E-Excuse me sir?"

"Geh? Me?"

He then threw hand towards him and pointed at the vending machine.

"Do you know how to get this machine to work?"

(He's obviously strange if he doesn't know how to work a vending machine, I'd better leave him be and not get involved with this person.)

"Sorry but I-"

"I'll buy you something as well!"

"Deal."

After a couple of minutes of explaining and telling him how the vending machine is used, Hiroshi finally got himself a sandwich from the machine and a drink, the stranger who ask for helped had about five sandwiches and some cans of lemonade which was placed in a bag.

"Ah! That was great, if it wasn't for you I wouldn't have been able to get something to eat."

Hiroshi awkwardly smiles at the well laid back guy that looked like he's on top of the world.

"No problem, glad you got what you wanted, and thanks for the food. I've never seen you around before? You new here?"

"Nah, I'm just watching over my sister who goes to this school, she is in for extra lessons, she's smart, but can get sick a lot which is why she offered to go to class at this time of day."

"She sounds like a really good person, and it seems that you really must care for her... ah! Damn I have class! I'm going to be late again..."

Hiroshi then looks at the young guy who was just showing off a happy smile.

"You're a pretty nice guy it was great meeting you, I'm Hiroshi, Hiroshi Yuudai."

"The name is Akio Akita, I'm not from around here but I hope we can meet again sometime. My sister is called Chizu Akita, so if you see someone with that name tell her you're a friend of mine. I'll be here waiting for her anyway so I might see you one more time again today."

Hiroshi started to run to the classroom, knowing he is going to be late.

"Yeah! I'll see ya."

After Hiroshi's figure disappeared Akio was just sitting there, staring at the Snorlax which was apparently still standing at the same position he was when Hiroshi was looking at him earlier.

"...Hey "Big" you stole Chizu's lunch again didn't you? Wait a minute... are you sleeping? Wake up you dolt! We have no time to sleep while standing up, wake up and let's do some laps around here to show Chizu how hard working you are!"

Big was the nickname that Akio Akita had given to his Snorlax, in the world of Pokemon, people can give there pokemon nicknames if they choose to; it's basic knowledge to know this by now.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Part 04:<strong>_

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Hiroshi decided it was best to run into the classroom while the teacher was waiting for him, as a result he was told to stay in for an extra hour after class for being late and for running in the hallway as well.<p>

(I guess I won't be seeing you one more time again today)

It's now 3:00pm, Hiroshi was the last one to leave the classroom, and again his unluckiness has fallen upon him at the worse possible time as always.

As he walks outside the school doors he looks around to see if anyone is around.

"Well, I assumed students would have gone home by now, I've would have pegged it by then."

He let's out a sigh of misfortune then hears a voice from a distance.

"Well then, why did you take your time loathing around here for an extra hour?"

"It couldn't be helped the teach- eh?"

(T-that voice? But where?)

He throws his body left and right in panic in search for the source of that voice then suddenly...

"Down here in front of you nincompoop!"

From where Hiroshi was standing was a bunch of steps, so why he never looked at the bottom of the stairs is beyond him. He looks down to confirm whose voice that was.

"A-Alexandra..."

(My day just get's worse and worse by the minute, at least I won't cause a commotion with no one around here.)

"Hah? You sound disappointed? What's wrong?"

Hiroshi simply walks by her and tries to ignore her bantering.

"H-hey? Listen to me you dumbass!"

The boy seemed half asleep and seems to have given up trying to run away from the small princess girl.

"Hm? What's wrong Alexa?"

"How dare you! Don't give me such a simple name you dump ape."

(It seems whatever I say, I get you pissed off regardless, I better to fix this quickly.)

"I apologize, it was wrong for me to give out rude nicknames to the likes of you, and for that I'm sorry, please forgive me."

The boy threw his whole body down and bowed as low as possible, it's seems he was getting desperate in the situation.

"What are you d-doing? You don't have to throw your body onto the floor to make a point, its f-fine, you can get up now. It's n-not like I'm that angry at what you said."

Hiroshi jumped up immediately and showed off a simple smile, he then said.

"Well then with that said... bye!"

Feeling like his plan was full proof he turned tail and ran, Alexandra's rage wasn't taken seriously, he did after all, tricked her pretty easily she made chase after him, alongside her was her Espeon which she was planning on using against him.

"Get back here! Right this instant!"

"GAAAAAHHHHH? WHY IS IT ALWAYS ME!"

And so the daily cycle fully comes to a close now that the day had ended.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Part 05:<strong>_

* * *

><p>"Home at last..."<p>

Hiroshi Yuudai, has always been referring to himself as a normal person, something that he would keep telling himself, despite that he's one of few students in the entire city that doesn't have a Pokemon. He also has a strange ability that can negate any kind of Pokemon attack, physical or not physical.

"Hm?"

When Hiroshi get's home he is usually greeted by the look of his empty outside apartment door, however this time was different.

Something was lying there at his doorstep, it was quite big and wasn't a parcel, it was covered in a dark blue robe.

(W-wait? Is that a p-person?)

There was a person was lying down on the floor, it a girl to be exact, pure white skin and had light blue short hair, she was unconscious and didn't look to well.

"H-hey! You alright, you don't look well, here let's get you inside, your going to get ill if you stay out here!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Between the Story - 02:<strong>_

* * *

><p>August 19th Tuesday, it was 3:00 a.m.<p>

Silver city has a security system which checks people entering in and out of the city, people who are students should always carry their ID, and it's like how a passport would be used when heading to and out of a country.

A couple of miles away from the main entrance of the city was two people, at a time like this it would be considered strange, however if the two people towards the entrance at a different time then they would keep running into trainers and forced to battle them as a common tradition for most regions.

However these people were from a culture that doesn't follow the rules or laws on the outside world, the place they were heading to was silver city that's all that matter.

"Lucky that there isn't any of these so-called "trainers" I hear about, right Primape?

Next to one of the people was a Primape, and the man was trying to remains cool even when there isn't anyone else around, at this time it's pretty cold compared to the inside of silver city which has built in heaters all over but would only be used during the winter.

"Endou, I didn't come here at this time specifically to battle other trainers, in their culture 'we' are also considered trainers as well. In fact I just travelled from the Haven the second I was allowed out, it didn't matter what time it was to me."

True, if the man did run into any trainers regardless of the time, he would have killed them out of boredom rather than just 'battle' them.

The person with the prime ape was called Endou, a person from a different faction, almost similar to God's Arms, however that wasn't the case here.

"A back-up plan they say? Bleh! I don't need anyone else, I can retrieve the girl myself, why did you have to come a long, you people at Fallcoast isn't even anywhere near our level."

The man in green clothing was obviously insulting Endou who was in the Fallcoast, a faction that follows the Lord of the Land, like God's Arms, however the Fallcoast is made up of many small factions and the amount of people is the highest any other faction of the Haven.

"..."

Endou was dressed in a black suit, like the one a person would usually where to a job interview, many different factions have many kinds of fashions, like the man who was in green. Endou didn't argue back, he's under this mans rule as of now until the mission is over, and it's true despite having a biggest faction, the God's Arms are only made up of 5 people which was the smallest faction, yet they are stronger than any other faction out there within the Haven.

"So? What's the plan then?"

The person in the black suit tried to avoid arguing with the man, if he tried to argue he may be killed.

"Plan you say? You know you remind of Isaac, that bastard always tries use a 'plan' yet I don't see any need to, you have one in mind? Please tell me a good one, if the plan has me doing no shit at all then I'll just dismiss it."

"You're in charge so you make the call, your Villard of the Frontway, part of God's Arms after all."

Endou was getting sick of his enthusiasm and lack of teamwork, Villard didn't seem to care much about the situation.

"Oh? You do have some fight in ya, I'll let you off for that sarcastic remark, next time I'll have Mightyena rip you apart, ya got that?"

"Very well I'll keep quite."

They were both on a road in a middle of nowhere, heading towards the technologically advanced city, they had some time to think things through.

"Still, this city sounds unique, very unique doesn't it?"

Villard of the Frontway was showing off a similar smile that could scar a child for life if used at specific timing.

"Silver city, right? It's apparently the complete opposite of the Land of Haven, I'm curious myself to what is in store here. The people there purely rely on science and technology to survive, talk about advanced alright."

"That's it! I've got it! The perfect plan."

"Hm?"

"If the place doesn't like the idea of 'God' there, then that would mean that God doesn't exist within the city? Then the answer is simple, I'm going to destroy most of the city as a side serving before I go after the girl! I can sin all I want in a place where God doesn't exist!"

To be honest this felt out of place, maybe he was just trying to use this as an excuse to do something that he may have not been able to do in the Haven.

Villard's Laughing was truly terrifying, Endou let out a sigh then says...

"You really do make me sick."


	3. Chapter 02

_**Chapter 02 **__**- Radiant Blue - **__**The Stage is Set**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Part 01:<strong>_

* * *

><p>10:27pm, August 18th.<p>

In the city, 10:00pm is curfew and is recommended that all students head back to they're dorms at this time, this basically ensures that all students are safe and away from danger, it's not like they aren't allowed to stay out at night, it's simply just "recommended".

Mainly due to many things happening at night which are considered dangerous, like rank 0 delinquents wandering around trying to get into fights and steal, however despite this there are far worse things that people worry about, the so-called city rumours that get spread across the city.

The things people will say or overhear...

"There has been a monster that can perform attacks which only pokemon should."

"I keep hearing about horrific experiments that take place within the city."

"There is a guy whose body rejects Pokemon attacks, physical or not!"

"If you stay out late there are people with strange clothing wandering around."

"Security is extremely high around night time I hear, I keep hearing people are shot if you get in they're way."

"There is a foreign girl with short blue hair wandering around the city, I wonder if it's true?"

And the rumours spread all over the city, from the higher class places all the way to the low class places, it didn't matter where in the city, these rumours can happen from all angles.

Outside of a specific apartment within Silver City is a person who can confirm a few of the rumours and confirm them to be true, the boys name is Hiroshi Yuudai. Every room in the apartment except one room has the lights off, the room which still has the light on is the room where Hiroshi lives.

It's a normal basic room of the average student, there is a shelf which stores books, comics and DVD's, a single bed next to the only window in the room and a table with a bunch of workbooks and such. Next door there is a door which leads to the bathroom where a shower, sink and toilet is.

The problem with the place? It's simple really.

Hiroshi is one of the few normal students who don't have any pokemon at all, as a result the room should be branded "a trainer" room, however for his case it's a "normal" room which is considered stranger in a city like this.

Back in the main room in the middle is a rolled up dark blue rug with some kind of head sticking out of it, obviously Hiroshi went out to buy some new carpets for his floor.

"Not! Why would I even think about buying new carpets to begin with?"

Of course the boy was talking to himself, as not everyday someone get's into a situation like this, considering it was dark outside he didn't noticed that the unconscious girl was wrapped in carpet rug until he got inside the room and flicked the room light on.

"Better yet, what does someone do in this situation? Unroll the rug? No, what if she's not wearing any clothes, then she might wake up and shout 'ayah! Pervert' then I'll be kicked out of the city and forever be alone."

Whether or not this situation is considered a comedy scene isn't the issue to the boy, he had a couple of things he was trying to get his head around.

(What was she doing outside my apartment room, rather if no one else had noticed her means that she appeared after all of the lights in the apartment went off.)

Only Hiroshi left his light on in his room when he left for the day, this wasn't done intentionally but once again due to his general bad luck streak.

(She must have headed to my apartment because of the light.)

The only thing which was worrying Hiroshi was the fact she had the rug wrapped around her, to him their is no way of deducting what had happened to her up to the point where she arrived to his room, but that isn't the issue.

(I can't tell if she's hurt or not, anything could have happened if she is like that...)

A few minutes have passed and the young lad is still thinking about what to do, suddenly he decides to make his move.

(Gah! I'll have to unroll the rug, I need to confirm if she is okay, I don't care if I get branded a pervert by this girl, I can't take risks.)

"M-maybe I should use an 'awakening heal' to wake her up aha!"

Awkward silence befell across the room, of course even he knew how bad of a joke he made.

"Okay back to the point here."

He reached out his hand towards the rug wrapped around the girl.

His hand was about a few centimetres away from the rug's end point.

"Hm..."

The body with the dark blue rug rolled over gently, the girl's face was now facing Hiroshi who pulled back his hand due to the sound she made, her face was a gentle light colour and there was short light blue hair that was partially over her face look gentle yet made her look fragile at the same time.

"Uh... eh?"

The girl suddenly opens her eyes, not slowly it just opened instantly like someone who fell asleep on the bus then wakes up exactly at the point where they would get off.

Hiroshi was simply staring right at her, he didn't know how to react, that blank face she gave staring right at him was pretty intimidating, but there was two problems, first being the rug was still wrapped around her and the second thing is that she was on the floor looking up at him from a sideway position.

"Uh, are you okay?"

She took a deep breath, Hiroshi threw his head back thinking she was going to yell as he anticipated but then she speaks in a calm voice.

"Hello."

The only thing he noticed was those deep blue eyes of her which stood out the most, the only thing she did was blink, Hiroshi who was standing there in shock was thinking.

(Wait, was she directing that at me? Huh, no wait that's not the point here, what kind of situation is this anyway?)

"Uh... hi, a-are you okay by any cha-"

_***GROWL***_

A large stomach noise came from somewhere, the room then goes back to silence once again. Hiroshi then opens his mouth and asks...

"Are you hungry by any chance? I was going to eat something right now."

The girl nods whilst trying to hide her embarrassment at the fact the origin of the noise came from her.

"W-well first off, you need to roll out of that don't you?"

The look gave of a confused look at first, only to realise what she was wrapped in.

"AH! Good idea! I'll do that!"

She rolled towards him whilst loosening the rug as she rolled.

"GAH!"

The boy panicked as he thought she wasn't wearing anything under the rug, so he was covering his eyes just in case.

"Hm? Is there something wrong, why are you covering your eyes?"

He opened his eyes to see the girls face right up to his, she was only a little bit shorter then him, Hiroshi takes a step back realising that she is wearing clothes.

"Ah, it's nothing... hm?"

He noticed her clothes seem out of place, almost like foreign clothes.

The girl was wearing sandals, and is wearing black shorts, on top of her she was wearing a white short sleeved shirt, however the shirt was too big for her and the overall look matched with the shorts and sandals.

_***GROWL***_

"...um, let's eat then!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Part 02:<strong>_

* * *

><p>Sitting on Hiroshi's bed was a girl stuffing her face with his remaining food supply he was planning to save for the holiday, which is now reset to zero for him.<p>

_***Sigh***_

"I guess I have to go out shopping again..."

The girl stopped eating suddenly.

"Am I causing you trouble? I can stop eating if you want."

"It would be a waste if you stopped eating that rice now, plus I'm not bothered much about it."

"You're a really kind person, thank you!"

She now went back to eating again.

"Can I ask why you had a rug wrapped around yourself earlier?"

"Some homeless guy gave it to me."

"W-what?"

(Okay that's a bit weird, let's move away from that topic)

"So? Can I ask why you were outside my apartment?"

"I was being chased."

"Huh? Chased?"

"Or was it hunted, I tend to forget these things a lot."

"H-hunt- No wait that doesn't change anything, who is chasing you?"

"The Fallcoast I think they were called."

"I'm sorry, I can't really understand much."

She puts down the bowl which doesn't have a single bit of rice leftover.

"Ah, that's right an outsider like you wouldn't know about them, the Fallcoast is a religious faction that is trying to capture me, they are one of many factions set in the Land of Haven."

(Religious faction? Haven thing? What is this girl going on about?)

"Ah, I forgot to introduce myself, my name is Iria, also known as 'knowledge of all'"

(Now, it's even more confusing then before, for now I'll play along for now.)

"So uh Iria was it? Why are you being chased to begin with?"

"They want to get the 'knowledge of all' I can't let them do that."

Hiroshi, being dumbfounded at every sentence the girl kept saying is now shifting his head across the room.

"So? Where this 'knowledge of all' is it a book? A Pokemon perhaps? Or is it some kind of data memory stick which you lost."

"I feel like your making fun of me."

"I feel like I'm being made fun of."

"What do you mean by that?"

The girl seems a little bit angry, mainly due to his comment and the fact that he doesn't understand what she is trying to say.

"Religious faction? Is that some kind of crazy cult that stupid people get tricked into joining, and as for the Knowledge can you explain the details about it to me."

The short light blue haired girl let out a sigh of disappointment, then closes her eyes and puts one hand on her chin then looks back at Hiroshi who is sitting on the floor.

"The Fallcoast isn't a so-called-crazy-cult, but an actual faction that acts on its own belief, its set in the Land of Haven which is a region of its own right."

"Okay?"

Hiroshi wanted to reply but feels he would be making her even angrier if he did reply.

"As for the 'knowledge of all' that would be me myself."

She places her hand on her chest and pouted.

A familiar silence once again fell across the room, this time however it was caused by the girl not Hiroshi this time.

"Uh... no it's not getting to me."

"Huh? But I explained it in more detail, what don't you get!"

"First thing was how you are uhh... the 'knowledge of all? Are you like, super smart?"

"Ugh... you are making fun off me, the knowledge of Pokemon of course."

"Please elaborate."

"The knowledge of all pokemon types, abilities, types, bodies anything about pokemon, all of this information is inside my head, I can find the perfect weakness to beat any pokemon in any kind of situation, whenever a pokemon fights another pokemon or even a human."

(A really egotistic trainer? Or a really smart one? Either way I still can't get my head around all of this.)

"Prove it, send out a pokemon right now and tell me the perfect way to take it out, as well as its type, build and attacks."

"I can't as I don't have own any pokemon myself."

_***SMACK***_

That was the sound of Hiroshi smacking his head on the ground in disappointment.

(I wasn't expecting that, I really wasn't expecting that.)

Iria pointed at Hiroshi who was on the ground in despair.

"Well then, you send out a Pokemon and I'll tell you how to fight it, this place is crowded with owners of Pokemon everywhere, the same would apply to you as well."

Hiroshi lifted his head up and replies as fast as he can.

"I don't own any Pokemon."

...

"Uwah! What do you mean by that?"

"It's not my fault, reality isn't like the games where your kind professor just hands over a Pokemon for free just because he or she feels that the owner is a 'good' person."

The blue haired girl threw her body back onto the bed, now facing up onto the ceiling.

She started thinking to herself, Hiroshi who was trying to guess assumes she trying to think about other ways to prove herself.

"Well, for the time being I'll believe in your 'ability' you can show it off anther time anyway."

Hiroshi let of a small sigh then stood up.

"Eh?"

"I won't deny your so-called 'ability', as simple as it sounds I also possess a strange supernatural ability myself that I still can't get my head around."

"Hm? What do you mean by that?"

True, this student may seem like an ordinary person from a normal persons point of view, however that isn't true, the power to negate and push back a pokemon whether it's a special attack or a physical attack is out of place from anyone's point of view.

"I have a power to negate and push back a pokemon whether it's a special attack or a physical attack, whether or not it's physical or not, just by simply touching them, back when I was a kid would hurt Pokemon on accident without realising it, not even science can explain this."

"So is that why you don't have pokemon?"

A person who is given a rank 0 in the city, isn't worth taking a look at, if the person was a rank 1, then they would have hope of reaching ranks 2, 3, 4 and might be able to become the 9th rank 5 in the entire city. Rank 0s are people who don't have pokemon or don't try in exams, or bother showing interest into Pokemon whatsoever, which is why Hiroshi is in rank 0, for not having any pokemon, he's clever but the rank makes people think otherwise.

"Now that I think about, yeah that might be true."

Because of his rank not many people know about his power, only a few people that know about it, they are Kamachi Harland, most people in his class and Alexandra Ekaterina.

_***PFFFT***_

The sound from the girl trying to hold in her laughter was pushing Hiroshi's temper.

"W-what's so funny?"

One again she took a deep breath and sat back up to stare at him.

"I mean, for someone who doesn't believe in my words, you call yourself a believer in science? That could be the work of God himself."

"Then tell me where about is this Haven you talk about, which region is it in?"

"Huh? The Land of Haven is the region."

"I've never heard of such a region! Kanto, Sinnoh, Unova, Jhoto and Hoenn are many places I've heard off, but there isn't a place in the world called the Haven, I even had geography today and the map doesn't show a place like that."

She opened up her arms to try and get a point across.

"It does exist, it's a really, really large place! How is it you don't know about it is something you atheists can sit down and talk about together."

"Okay! Let me assume that the place does exist, then what about these 'factions' you mention a second ago, is it an alternate name for something?"

"No, it's as I said, a faction is a place where people of the Haven join varying on their beliefs within the land, take a look at your own religious system, each region has their own group of people with their own beliefs, something like that I guess."

"Then which faction are you from?"

"I can't remember."

_*THUD*_

Again another fall to the ground in disbelief, this time Hiroshi jumped back up instead of staying down.

"WHAT! Do y-?"

She wasn't looking at him, she was simply staring outside the windows where the night sky is out and clear, he couldn't see Iria's face, but he felt a pain in his heart, a feeling of guilt for getting angry.

"I... really don't remember, one day I woke up in the middle of the fields around Kanto then wandered around up to the point I realised that I'm being chased, I don't even know if I had a Pokemon nor family."

"..."

The boy was looking at the floor now, he couldn't bring himself to reply, the mood changed so quickly, how could he reply.

"So this is Silver City."

Hiroshi looked up to see her still staring outside the window, he replied...

"Silver city is much different from any of the other regions, but is still pretty damn large, the place uses its own rank system, have tournaments and is filled with more students than there is adults all over, some rich, some poor."

He then adds.

"Amazingly we don't use the 8 badge gym system then the elite four systems, people work hard for they're ranks rather then win for it, they are test both mentally and physically. Overall the city is a great place for students and especially for young trainers."

"That's pretty surprising."

Hiroshi stood up.

"Well then, since it's pretty late why don't you stay here?"

"Eh?"

"I mean since its better then outside, you can sleep on the bed, I have a spare sheet I can use on the floor, and if you need to do anything privately you can use the bathroom over there."

"But I bothered you enough."

Hiroshi was looking in the cupboard for a sheet that he can use on the floor, his face was covered.

"You haven't bothered me at all, I don't mind and if you're being chased I think it would be best if you slept here rather then outside right? Ah, also the bed was washed today so it's almost good as new."

Hiroshi wasn't looking at Iria's face, she made a small bittersweet smile, like a small tear was going to appear, but she held it in, when Hiroshi turned around she was staring him with a smile and says.

"Thank you."

Hiroshi fell asleep on the floor while the girl slept on the bed, for the rest of the night a warm feeling fell across the room, a moment like this last for so long.

The next day will be August 19th Tuesday.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Between the Story - 03:<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>*This is Alpha, preparing to move into position.*<strong>_

Outside the second gates of Silver city, two people are walking towards the entrance. One of the two people had a business suit on, this person was Endou from the Fallcoast Faction. The other was dress in green was taller than Endou Villard of the Frontway who is part of God's Arms which is a more powerful faction from Endou's one, these two people are from the Land of Haven, a location which is still unknown to most people.

Set at the second gates entrance were about 5 to 6 soldiers with Pokemon and holding MP5A4 Submachine guns, it was obvious that were guarding the second gate's entrance.

_***This is Delta, enemy in sight, awaiting signal from beta.***_

Usually there would be security guards set around the area, this situation however was different, these soldiers are the main military units of the city, dispatched to prevent attacks and enemy assaults and to do other top secret tasks which the main city's people don't know about.

To get into the city, students would have to go through two processes, the first process is the entry pass section where ID checks are made on both trainer and pokemon and the other part is the main gate, this is where the buses and so are placed so students who live in the deeper parts of the city can get there with the help of travel. The two people from the Haven simply smashed the first gate into pieces like it was nothing and is approaching the second.

_***Beta here, time is 3:56am date is 19th August, signal will fire at exactly 4:00am***_

"My, oh my, so this is silver city? Despite looking and sounding all rich and highly advanced the security is pretty weak."

In front of the two are armoured men with guns and aside them where fire based Pokemon, Flareon, Arcanine and Magmar's were placed around the soldiers, this part of the military unit was Delta squad which was holding the second gate's entrance.

Villard gave off a sinister smile and says...

"Just because I'm dressed up in green, labels me as a grass type does it? Hahaha wow! That is a rich joke!"

Shifting his head from left to right at the soldiers from Delta squad he continues to ramble on.

"Say? At this point your supposed to tell us to put our weapons down right? Or were you ordered to kill me on sight eh?"

Villard wasn't carrying any weapons and neither was Endou, Villard of the Frontway shrugged his shoulders.

_(And yet you smashed down the main gate, you goddamn freak!)_

The person who was whispered that was one of the main soldiers in Delta, Samuel Jason, who was speaking to himself.

"I'd prefer to call him a monster rather though, but yeah I can see your point."

"!"

Endou who was standing a few metres away from Villard was sorting out his collar on the black business suit that he has been trying to keep clean since the front gate was smashed down. He was talking at one of the members of Delta.

_(W-what there was no way he heard that? that's impossible?)_

Endou was staring at Samuel, however the distance was so far away, it would be impossible for a normal person hear someone whisper at that distance.

"Define impossible?"

_(!)_

"Impossible is a word used when a certain target is not possible to reach, then if that's the case then wouldn't the situation your all in be considered 'impossible'? my ears never lie, and neither their ears either."

(Sorry ears? t-theirs? no! I'm not going to get distracted by crazy talk, it's almost time for the signal.

"Villard of the Frontway, the plan from here on out?"

Endou then shifted his head towards Villard who looked like someone who won the lottery.

"I'll be wandering around the city whilst getting attention from all over, hopefully I might be able to fight someone strong or else this entire trip would have been a waste of time."

"And me?"

"You don't fight, I want you to stay hidden after I finish this 'first' fight, only when you track down the Girl you take care of anyone she is with, as long as you hide until then you should be able to pull this off easily."

"For once you sound serious, I'll help out fighting for now, after that we'll head into the city and I'll ."

Endou walked a few metres, Villard just stood there and let out a much larger smile.

_***Time is now 4:00am***_

"Fire the signal, now!"

All the Pokemon at the front used a Fire blast towards the man in green, out from the side alleys next to Delta Squad were two other squads, on the left was Beta squad which had Water Pokemon with them, and on the right was the Alpha squad which had Grass Pokemon.

"Not going to work, at least try a little harder!"

A whirlwind flew across Villard, the strength of it was so powerful it quite literally blew the fire blast attacks away as if it was nothing.

Next to Villard was Dark Pokemon with white fur, Absol.

_(There's no way? that Absol shouldn't know how to do that!)_

_***Thud***_

_(Eh? what was that?)_

One of the soldiers from Alpha heard a sound similar to teleport, and then he suddenly heard growling from behind.

Endou let out a sigh of disappointment.

"I told you, my ears never lie, and neither does theirs, I was able hear your battle plans from the very beginning."

(No way! Something was listening to all of our plans from the beginning!)

_***Beta, Delta, They knew about the att-***_

_***SMASH***_

All members of Alpha turned around to see a Nidoking, stopping on the remains of the leader in Alpha, just the sound of crunching was enough to show how horrific the enemy is.

"W-wha! Fire now!"

Villard of the Frontway started to walk up towards the Squads on the front gate who were in an extreme case of confusing.

"HANH? That's it? THAT'S ALL YOU'VE GOT? I'M GOING TO ENJOY SLAUGHTERING ALL OF YOU AT LEAST TRY TO ENTERTAIN ME!"

Villard of the Frontway, laughing at the soldiers firing attacks from all over, went calm all of a sudden, and then looked at the front gate.

"After I'm through with everything I'm going to be taking your head Aldrich."

The name Aldrich that Villard of the Frontway was referring to was the name of the Superintendent of the city, the main 'Leader' of the city and is in charge of the main board of directors, these people are what makes up most of the city systems, choices are made from them and most decisions within the city.

It was almost as if Villard was directly speaking to Aldrich Gaius himself.

The main issue here is that Aldrich is hidden from everyone, only very few people out of the entire city doesn't know where his existence is and yet those people are still hard to find, the city is said to be constantly watched by Aldrich.


End file.
